


in my feelings

by Powdear



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blow Jobs, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, FUCK, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Just filth, M/M, Open Relationships, Other, Porn with Feelings, Tiny bit of plot, but do read it, idk what I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powdear/pseuds/Powdear
Summary: "𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘶𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘸𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬."seonghwa repeated as if yeosang's hearing was short."𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥? 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦.""okay"
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	in my feelings

**Author's Note:**

> ohhh, this is just so emotional but i promise. it is kinda hot. read at your own risk

the calm waves were crashing against the seashore as yeosang watched them come and go, sitting on the lifeguard chair. it was winter, the cold wind turned his ears red, while he tried to hide them in his jacket collar. his hands stuffed in his pockets, legs closed together. there weren't any people roaming at 6:30am, he was good.

listening to the sea made yeosang relax. he was thinking too much. his mind didn't need to be this jumbled up. he needed clarity.

  
  
  
  


seonghwa turned off his phone. san and wooyoung were with him, he didn't need anything else today.

however it was 6:30am and he couldn't sleep, even though the both of them slept soundly beside him, wooyoung's head rested on his shoulder while san had chosen to just lay on his back on his other side.

it was peaceful. dream like. but seonghwa missed hearing yeosang's voice.

"what are you thinking so hard about?" came san's sleepy voice, he turned to see him, looking straight into his eyes. "you woke me up with your annoying thoughts" he whined slightly.

  
  


seonghwa didn't need to lie. both san and wooyoung already knew, so he didn't bother. "yeosang. i don't know what it is. i just.."

  
  


san sighed. "you know you can invite him here, right? me and wooyoung are more than okay with it."

"are you really?"

seonghwa knew that too. but thought he's selfish, so damn selfish. but so were they. each one of them wanted each other too much to let anyone go. it was okay.

san didn't answer. instead fished for seonghwa's phone and pressed the power button.

"get up and call him, he's probably not sleeping either, i'll wake youngie"

that sure took a lot of effort.

  
  
  


yeosang felt like crying. crying his eyes out, until they were red and irritated, until his nose was runny and he needed a whole box of tissues to stop it. he missed seonghwa. and it was so cold. he felt ridiculous. alone out here, freezing. he had to get up and go back home.

he didn't want to let any tears spill. but it was so hard to take them back once the first ones slid down his cold cheeks. it was hard to tell himself to stop, so he didn't. just burried his face in his arms and sobbed. no one to hear. no one to judge. he was okay.

he breathed in the cold air and shivered. he had to go. so he stepped down from the lifeguard chair and walked.

walked until he was out of the sand and next to the tap water fountain next to the beach and washed his face first. it was cold for sure, but he wasn't going to take the bus back with his runny nose and tear streaked face.

  
  


he shook his hands to make them dry sooner when his phone rang. he furrowed his eyebrow but wiped the remaining water on his jeans instead and took it out from his pocket. 

  
  


_ park seonghwa _

  
  


he wondered if it was warm where seonghwa was. or perhaps it was just him being desperate.

he picked up.

  
  


_ "yeosang,"  _

  
  


yeosang teared up again. it wasn't the time for that. everything was okay.

  
  


_ "where are you?" _

  
  


yeosang took a deep breath. "at the beach." only if seonghwa could see him right now. "it's so cold out here" he added as a second thought. more thinking it than realizing he said it out loud.

  
  


_ "what do you mean? come back to us. we need to talk, please," _

  
  


talk? they didn't need to talk. yeosang needed to leave seonghwa and his lovers alone. he meddled once. it was enough. even if he was sad too often ever since. he had to leave them be. seonghwa wasn't his and he knew that for sure. he didn't want to imagine what san and wooyoung thought of him.

  
  


"i don't understand." he really didn't. they haven't talked for over a week. why talk now? did he say 'us'? perhaps yeosang lived in another world all this time...or maybe he misheard. he was indeed going insane for the time being.

  
  


_"come back to us_ _right now. we have to talk."_ seonghwa repeated as if yeosang's hearing was short. his mind was short of understanding anyway. _"you said you're cold? come here."_

  
  


yeosang couldn't think. so he just decided to do what he was told. simply because it sounded nice to him right now. something he could do.

  
  


"okay"

  
  
  


san and wooyoung were listening to the conversation on the other end, san's eyes looked so sad. wooyoung was unusually quiet.

  
  


"did he really think we hate him all this time?" san murmured, concerned. "because he slept with you?"

  
  


"i think so" was all seonghwa could say. all of them needed clarity. their relationship wasn't a standard one. and it was alright, it was alright, as long they made it clear and all of them understood each other.

  
  


"i can't wait to show  _ gorgeous _ how wrong he is." wooyoung said next. "i've been thinking about him, have you not?" 

  
  


seonghwa smiled. "both of you have no idea how much i've missed him"

  
  


"we actually know," san said. "i would like to get to know him too. perhaps i'll watch you first."

  
  


it was an agreement. as long as yeosang felt the same. they were going to talk. meanwhile.

  
  
  


when yeosang got off the bus and looked behind him, there was the building seonghwa lived in. and he didn't think much. if he started thinking, he'd run away, and he very much wanted to avoid that. he felt it was irrational. so he had to go to them instead. so he did. climbing the stairs to the third floor with an empty head, he could be good at ignoring unnecessary thoughts after all.

  
  


when he reached seonghwa's door, he didn't think about knocking or not. he knocked and was let in. seonghwa's eyes boring into his. seonghwa opened the door for him and let him enter. yeosang realised both san and wooyoung were there when seonghwa closed the door behind him.

  
  


seonghwa was so close to him. he could feel his warmth behind his back. so when he pressed himself against his back, yeosang closed his eyes momentarily and exhaled. he needed this so bad.

"we don't hate you, cutie," san spoke from the corner of the bed where he was sitting with wooyoung.

yeosang sniffled.

"in fact, i've missed you ever since i met you for coffee and had that conversation, gorgeous." said wooyoung.

"and i've missed you so much," seonghwa whispered close to his ear. yeosang's skin was on fire. "we are all okay if you join us."

  
  


and yeosang wished to hear this so bad that he didn't realized silent tears were running down his face again.

wooyoung got up from the bed and stood right before him, reaching to wipe them away with his thumb. "don't cry  _ gorgeous,  _ even if you're pretty when you cry."

  
  


seonghwa held him from behind, his lips ghosting over his neck. yeosang relaxed his head back on seonghwa's shoulder and let him do it. his eyes half lidded only from this little. he was so sensitive, he almost hated it. but it was alright. he was here now, none of them was going to send him away.

yeosang put his hand over seonghwa's arm that was resting on his stomach and held tight while wooyoung joined seonghwa and licked a stripe up his neck on the other side, biting on his earlobe and making him shiver.

it'd be a lie to say yeosang didn't fantasize about wooyoung while he cried over seonghwa. he wanted them both. he wondered what san would be like too. he was too far away for him to grab right now, but perhaps it'd be too much. and perhaps san understood that. it's his first time meeting him. and it's like this. none seemed to mind yet.

  
  


seonghwa pushed him from behind, right into wooyoung, who took the advantage to grind against him, showing him exactly how much this was affecting him. yeosang moaned brokenly.

"i'm going to show you how much i missed you," seonghwa whispered, he sounded serious. sure of himself. and it was making yeosang more and more aroused. "i want you to be mine. ours." he walked him to the bed, san making room for yeosang and seonghwa, while wooyoung let them be for the time being.

seonghwa sat against the headboard and invited yeosang closer. he didn't hesitate. he sat on his lap and looked at him. seonghwa was even more beautiful than he remembered.

"please," yeosang hummed before diving in for seonghwa's inviting lips, when he kissed him, all the pain he felt faded into want.

yeosang melted against seonghwa, he held him tight, squeezing his thighs with both hands while grinding upwards, making yeosang break the kiss and moan into his mouth. "fuck, hwa, please, i want you so bad, you have no idea"

"off," seonghwa said and tugged on yeosang's shirt, while taking off his own at the same time. he ran his hands up yeosang's stomach, smiling at his happy trail. he'd love to explore it, so just as yeosang was on top of him, seonghwa leaned further and made him lay back. "maybe i do have an idea," he said as he kissed and bit at his collarbones enough to make yeosang protest and swat at him to continue further.

seonghwa wasn't about denying today, he left open mouthed kisses down his stomach. yeosang was so hard, his jeans felt way too uncomfortable, so seonghwa pulled down the zipper and got rid of them just as fast as he removed his boxers.

wooyoung's heart was going to explode just from what he was witnessing and he knew san wasn't feeling any better. yeosang was  _ gorgeous.  _ he wanted to taste him too.

  
  


"i think i could come just from watching," san said as seonghwa spread yeosang's thighs but refused to touch his dick, instead focusing on leaving bruises on the inside of his left thigh.

  
  


wooyoung silently agreed as he palmed himself through his sweatpants.

  
  


yeosang felt like burning. it was too hot. with seonghwa's attention on him, san's presence. wooyoung looking at him as if he wanted to devour him. it was so much but it felt so good. he kept trying to be quiet, not moan outloud, knowing his deep voice was more than likely to be heard by someone, but eventually gave up when wooyoung sat closer and teased his nipple with his tongue, while squeezing the other between his fingers.

yeosang arched his back and moaned so loud, that it made san gasp. seonghwa smirked.

  
  


"look at him, he's going to come untouched"

  
  


"well," san said breathless. "move and touch him already, i want to see,"

  
  


_ bossy.  _ seonghwa obeyed nevertheless and swirled his tongue over yeosang's sensitive head.

  
  


yeosang could feel the tears prickle at the corners of his eyes once again.

  
  


"fuck, he's out of his mind," san murmured as seonghwa kept teasing him with kittenish licks. "it's okay, baby," he brushed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. leave it to san to be affectionate in such situations.

  
  


seonghwa let up and sucked on his head, making yeosang grab the sheets..or at least try to. he grabbed wooyoung's hand instead. and wooyoung didn't wait to intertwine their fingers. while he used his other hand to palm himself.

seonghwa used his hand for what he couldn't take in his mouth and pumped up and down until yeosang was a moaning mess. san whispering reasurring words and brushing his hair, while wooyoung played with his nipples.

"ah,  _ stop, _ " yeosang said breathlessly as he felt he was gonna be close. seonghwa let up and removed his mouth to look at his face instead.

"are you okay?" he massaged his thigh, kissing his cheeks and breathing him in. making yeosang chuckle slightly because his nose was tickling his neck.

"yeah, just making sure i'm not having a vivid dream"

  
  


"it sure isn't a dream,  _ gorgeous _ " 

  
  


"please, continue" by now yeosang's tears were freely running down and he wasn't making an effort to stop them. seonghwa went back to sucking him off, swirling his tongue and swallowing him whole, making his thighs shake with how turned on he was.

  
  


wooyoung was leaking precum by now and jerking off while seonghwa sped up and yeosang's only words were broken moans that filled the room. he was so close. this was just too much for him.

"fuck you're driving me crazy," seonghwa took his mouth off him and jerked him fast and hard.

"so close, so c..close," yeosang moaned and spilled all over seonghwa's hand and his stomach while biting his lip until he slightly tasted blood.

" _ fuck"  _ wooyoung cursed and came right after, panting slightly at his place next to yeosang. "if you could only see your face,"

yeosang's vision went white for a few seconds before he was back to reality, realising seonghwa hadn't come. and san was still absent mindedly patting his head with the same problem.

  
  


"wooyoung, help me a little here" seonghwa said and smiled at yeosang, as if telling him it was alright. he was still shaken up.

  
  


"gladly," and they left the room like this, without much words.

  
  


"let me," yeosang sniffed, turning to san, who had shown him so much care so far. with barely knowing him.

  
  


"you're so pretty, yeosang," san murmured. "i can't say no to you right now"

  
  


"so are you," yeosang smirked devilishly and attacked his mouth, biting his lip. "you're so caring," he growled. "it makes me want to take you appart, make you moan as loud as me,"

  
  


"oh god," san ground his teeth and dug his blunt nails into yeosang's forearm. "you're going to regret it if you're lying to me,"

  
  


yeosang made his point with reaching for san's underwear, his only remaining piece of clothing, and sliding it down.

san sighed when yeosang took his cock in his hand and pumped him. "i hate lying"

  
  


san's lips were addicting. yeosang was kissing him open mouthed, sliding his tongue in. he tasted like watermelon gum, it was driving yeosang crazy. he was kissing him while pumping his dick until san got impatient and made him get to it.

  
  


yeosang lowered down and took the head between his lips, making a show out of it before swallowing his whole length and making san gasp.

he pulled up, sucking on his head. today yeosang found out he liked san's high pitched moans a lot and would love to keep hearing and causing them.

  
  


"fuck, you're so good to me, baby" san rested his hand in yeosang's hair, not forcing him down, just having something to hold onto as he picked up his pace and san wanted to cry himself.

  
  


yeosang reached with his other hand and squeezed san's nipple, hollowing his cheeks.

  
  


"i'm so… close,"

  
  


yeosang removed his mouth and picked up his pace. "come for me, you saw me so let me see you,"

  
  


san released with a high whine, his head leaning backwards on its own with the force of his orgasm, yeosang kept milking him until he was oversensitive and swatting his hand away to take a breath. 

"it's nice to meet you san, thank you"

  
  


san looked back at yeosang, who was now smiling at him. "it's nice to meet you too, yeosang, why thank me?"

  
  


"because you didn't hate me even though you never met me."

  
  


they could finally focus and hear seonghwa's cries and short breaths from the other room.

  
  


_ "harder, ah p..h..please, youn..gie," _


End file.
